Recirculating or recycle burners and burner systems have been used for enhancing combustion, for preheating incoming air or oxygen and for moderating of the flame temperature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,691, 4,055,334 and 4,601,655 disclose and claim devices illustrating the prior art. A particularly effective burner utilizing the recycle of products of combustion is that which is shown in the '655 patent. However, the problem with the burner of the '655 patent is that the utilization of a high velocity oxidant stream to initiate through-block recirculation of the inert products of combustion tends to result in a burner with very little flame stability. Other types of oxy-fuel burners, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,680 have attempted to stabilize the flame by utilizing stabilizing oxygen passages and the like, all without a great deal of success.